Darlok/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Darlok struggle to understand what is “real” in the universe, as they are able to bend the way that the galaxy perceives them with their shapeshifting abilities. The self is the only thing which is knowable in the universe, everything else is blurred by individual perception and illusion. The greatest fear of any Darlok is that they forget their true self and cause. The history of the Darlok race is shrouded in mystery and myth. It was said that early intergalactic travelers landed on the Darlok home planet of Nazin many thousands of years ago. It was the first time that the Darloks had encountered an educated life form (which happened to be humanoid in appearance). It was the first time that the Darloks imitated another race’s appearance, but the surviving travelers described it as a nightmare. When the colonists fled from that “cursed and haunted” planet, they left behind the infrastructure and technology that jump started the Darlok civilization. The Darlok operate a dictatorship called the Cabal, ruled over by their Hindmost. The Hindmost relies heavily on spying, digital theft, and intelligence agencies in order to confidently rule the Cabal. The Darloks are excessively paranoid and xenophobic, but the Hindmost relies on his advisors to bring all knowable assets to the table. The Darloks operate as many independent agencies secretly serving the whole of the Cabal (and thus reducing the direct association to the government as a whole). The Hindmost oversees efforts between these agencies to reduce the risk of working against each other. So the Darlok continue to stalk the dark corners of space, stealing from the races whose form they take in order to advance their own civilizationMaster of Orion website, Darlok race bio.. In-game Elusive and paranoid, the Darlok of Nazin both crave and despise identity. Their shape-shifting nature puts them at odds with themselves as often as with other races, since they neither trust or can be trusted. They constantly scheme from the shadows, while their agents hide in plane sight to serve the purposes of the Cabal. Scavengers by nature, putting together elements from different sources into mismatched but effective patterns. The Darlok eschewed open conflict, and would rather sap their enemies’ strength or place them on a collision with another race before moving in for the final blowMaster of Orion, within game.. .]] Traits Diplomat Diplomats concentrate on trade with allies and espionage with enemies. They seek a balance between military buildup, ecological maintenance, and technological research. Starting technology: Government This race starts with Government technology researched. Morale +5% Morale is higher than normal. Stealthy Invariably sneaky, always quiet, and patiently considering their next move, this race uses their stealth abilities for espionage and penetration of enemy defenses. Ship Improvement: Stealth This race's ships can get closer to opponents without being detected. Spy Experience +50% Spies gain experience faster than normal. Shapeshifters By changing their form, this race can pretend to be almost anything they want, making it easier for them to recognize outsiders and infiltrate other societies. Security +10% Security is 10% higher than normal. Assimilation Power +25% Assimilation of invaded races is 25% faster than usual. References Category:CtS Races